


Fictober18 #20 - “I hope you have a speech prepared.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Really mushy, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: I’m going back to the storyline I used for 14, 15, 16 and 18. This is set during the Oliver and Felicity wedding reception. And I must warn you it’s super mushy - even for me!





	Fictober18 #20 - “I hope you have a speech prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

 

They decided to have a small wedding with just close friends and family as guests. The reception was in the back room of a lovely Italian restaurant that was one of their favourites. It was decorated with fairy lights and candles throughout the room. Felicity’s eyes welled up when she entered the room.

 

Oliver kissed Felicity on the cheek. “Happy tears, I love you so much.” He knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man alive. Oliver had never been so sure about anything in his life as marrying Felicity.

 

“Oliver, we’re married.” She said it with a sense of reverence. “My dreams have come true.”

 

*****

 

“I hope you have a speech prepared,” Felicity whispered in Oliver’s ear at their wedding reception. She got up, walked to a small podium. The room was small enough not to require a microphone.

 

“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak Queen, the bride.” She waved hello, the guests chucked. “Thank you all so much for coming to spend this day with us. I will tell you what I told my husband moments ago, today, my dreams came true. It’s funny because I didn’t know this was a dream of mine until I learned Oliver was an option. I guess he is the only man for me. I’m so happy he picked me.” She blew Oliver a kiss. “You see I was never that girl dreaming of weddings, husbands and babies. Truthfully, as Oliver knows, I was doing just fine on my own. But then I found out that Oliver was an option. I think we all know he’s hot - really you should see those abs!” More laughter from the guests. “But what you may not know is that is the best person I know. He is kind, generous and oh so patient. He listens to me talk - on and on because talking is one of my specialities. For that alone, he deserves a round of applause but what I’d really like to do is thank him. I want to thank him for making me a priority, for loving me and for always having my back. To the rest of you, I hope you find your happily ever after whatever it is.”

 

The room erupted into applause. Felicity turned to go back to her seat and saw her husband with tears in his eyes. “Happy tears,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“You don’t have to speak, I was only teasing.” Felicity leaned in so he could hear her.

 

“No, I have to follow that.” Oliver winked at her. “Go, take a seat, drink some wine.”

 

“I’m so glad I married you.” Felicity smiled and returned to her seat.

 

“My wife, everyone.” The guests clapped again. “I’m not really sure how to follow that other than to tell you I love my wife and I’m so so glad she picked me. For the record, I do love listening to her talk. She talks about interesting things, it doesn’t hurt that the sound of her voice comforts me. She may have been fine without me but me, I’m lost without her. She’s my north star. Felicity has made me a better man. Her perspective on the world gives me hope. Her passion for life makes it worth living. Some people teased me about today, saying I was an old man to be getting married. I’m not.” The guests laughed. “I’m actually really glad I’m getting married now. I know just how special and significant this relationship is.” Oliver turned to look at his wife. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I will spend the rest of my life showing you this. I’m grateful for every moment we had together in the past and all those that are coming the future.” He turned back to the guest. “Please raise your glasses, to my wife Felicity.”

 

“To Felicity,” the room said in chorus.

 

Oliver walked back to his wife. He would never get tired of remembering the were now married. “How did I do?”

 

“I think you might get lucky.” Felicity smiled up at her husband. He leaned down to steal a quick kiss she willingly gave away.

 

“Too late, there is no might about it. As long as you are with me, I have nothing but luck.” Oliver beamed at his wife.

 

“I don’t deserve you, Oliver.” Felicity stroked her husband’s scruff.

 

“You’re right. You deserve better. But I’m glad you chose me anyway.” Oliver looked around at their guest then back to Felicity. “Do you think we can leave? I think I need some alone time with my wife.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “Not quite yet, mister. I think you have to dance with me and say hello to some of the guests first.”

 

“But after that?” Oliver looked hopeful.

 

“Oliver, I love you. I promise I’ll let you take me home as soon as it’s respectable. We don’t want people to talk, do we? Plus, you married me remember?” Felicity wiggled her ring finger in front of his face flashing her wedding band. “We have lots of time.”

 

Oliver heard their song starting. “May I have this dance?” Oliver extended his hand.

 

Felicity took her husband’s hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. She sighed as she fell into his arms. Right, where she was supposed to be.

 

Oliver loved holding his wife in his arms as they danced. He leaned down so she could hear him, “Felicity, I will cherish every moment with you but I will always want more time. I’m selfish like that.”

 

Felicity turned her head to find her husband’s lips. “Me too.”


End file.
